


Guilt

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [135]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: you could write a story angst (but not tragic end) Emma take a curse / or a poison, in place of Killian, who kills her little by little and Killian feel very bad, and completely break?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

He barely even say the curse coming his way. All Killian remembered is that one moment, Emma, he, and the rest of her family were up against Gold, and the next, he heard her screaming his name in fear. Time seemed to stand still, as he watched Emma jump in front of him, and take some sort of curse that was meant for him, and fall slowly to the ground.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. _Good_ always won; that was just how it worked. Of course, anyone could be good if they tried to change for the better; Regina and he were proof of that fact. So watching Emma fall to the ground seemed to shatter his entire world.

It was barely a few weeks after Emma and Regina brought Lily back to town; something which proved to be not that wise of a decision. The moment Lily had come, she had privately started scheming with her mother to bring down Snow and Charming for what they did to her.

Killian couldn’t blame Lily; after all he pursued Rumple for three centuries for only wanting what was best for himself. And he did know where Emma’s parents were coming from, and that they didn’t quite know about the baby. But despite that, he couldn’t stand by as he watched someone try and tear apart Emma’s family; not again.

So when it came down to the battle, he was right there beside Emma, fighting, as he always would.

Gold seemed to take the opportunity to leave, despite Lily’s protests. He knew without Emma, they would be weakened, and it was only a matter of time. A part of him was desperate to run after Rumplestiltiskin and finally finish what he should have done long ago, for now two women he loved had been harmed by his hand.

But instead, he ran to Emma’s side. He could see a dark scorch mark where the curse had hit Emma square in the chest, and she seemed to be struggling to breathe, her eyes looking up at him with pain and anguish, “Killian,” she breathed out, “It…hurts.”

Emma’s parents ran over as well, looking worried at the sight of their daughter on the ground.

He scooped her up in his arms, holding her into his chest, and she rested her head against his body. Regina nodded at him, as she waved her hand and took them all straight to the loft. He walked her over to the bed and gently placed her down, staying beside her as he held her tightly.

Killian looked up at Regina, “Do something!” he demanded with urgency, “Take away the bloody curse!”

Regina looked at Emma helplessly, “I don’t know what she was hit with. There’s a chance I could make it worse if I try something which turns out to have a nasty reaction.”

Henry seemed to hear the commotion as he ran downstairs. Emma and Regina had insisted on him staying back with Belle and Neal to prevent harm from coming to him.

“Mom?” Henry asked, eyes widening as he saw her lying on the bed that Killian had placed her on. “What happened to her?”

“She was hit by a curse,” Snow said softly, a few tears slipping down her face, “David this is our fault! None of this were happened if we didn’t listen to that tree! We should have trusted that we could raise our daughter to be a virtuous woman.”

David held her tightly, “Now’s not the time to place blame,” he told his wife gently, “We need to find a way to save Emma.”

And at that, Emma whimpered slightly, causing Killian to hold her tighter. She seemed to be fading slightly, and he felt his heart drop. He couldn’t lose her; not like he lost Liam or Milah. She was never supposed to die.

“Please,” he looked at Regina, “There has to be something you can do.”

Regina walked over to Emma and cast a few spells, one after the other, but none of them seemed to be having any effect on her.

“I can’t do anything without knowing what spell was used on her,” Regina said softly. “Belle and I can look into it, but it might be too late.”

He stood up, frustrated. There was another way to find out just what spell was used on him, and he would be damned if he didn’t find out, one way or another what spell was used on Emma. And with that, he walked out of the room, ready to go skin the crocodile.

He could hear Snow calling after him, followed by a pair of footsteps, but he didn’t stop walking.

“Hook!” he heard David call out to him. “Hook, stop!”

When Killian didn’t respond, the steps sped up, “Bloody hell, Killian, just stop walking for one moment, okay?”

“What do you want?” Killian asked, annoyed, “The longer it takes to find out what Emma was hit with, the more likely I am to lose her! I’ll be damned if she dies because I was careless enough not to see that stupid spell coming. It’s my fault, so I have to be the one who saves her!”

“You and I both know it’s not your fault, Killian,” David said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Emma would have jumped in front of a curse for anyone, especially you. And if it were you in her shoes, you would have done the same thing for her. She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”

“If it weren’t for me, then she wouldn’t be dying,” Killian said, hatred flitting in through his voice. “She deserved better than me, and this is proof. Maybe if I never got involved with her, if I wasn’t selfish, then-”

“-Both of you would be miserable,” David finished, surprising him. “I might not have been the most supportive of your relationship initially, but that wasn’t because of you. To be honest, I didn’t want her with Neal either. I didn’t want her with anyone. It’s selfish of me, I know, but as her father I guess I just wasn’t all that ready to let another man into her life, and lose her again. But Killian, you’ve done more for her than I could ever hope for. Don’t blame yourself. She wouldn’t want that.”

He was silent as he listened to David’s words. In any other situation, they would make him feel happy, but in the current situation, it didn’t change anything.

“Now, you and I both know there’s another way to break this curse, Jones, so why don’t you tell me why you haven’t tried it,” David pushed.

“Because it won’t work,” Killian looked down.

“OF course it will. Everyone knows that you love Emma, so why wouldn’t it?” David asked him curiously.

“Because she doesn’t love me,” Killian said. “So it won’t work. It’s easier to go after Gold! Now why won’t you just go let me find out what he curse her with?”

“She does,” David said softly. “You and I both know Emma is terrible when it comes to expressing her feelings. But she loves you, even if she hasn’t said it yet. She might be a hero, but she wouldn’t have jumped in front of a curse for just anybody. Now go up there and give her a True Love’s Kiss.”

He was hesitant, but as David game him a nudge back into the apartment.

When he got there, he saw Henry sitting there beside his mother, while Belle and Regina were frantically looking through bunch of books that Regina must have made appear, and Snow holding Emma’s hand.

“Why don’t we all give Killian and Emma some space,” David said as he entered the room, “We can keep looking upstairs.”

As the room cleared, he sat back down beside Emma and pulled her into his arms, cradling her. She was getting colder, and her eyes had closed. He brushed a strand out of her face as he said, “Emma, I need you,” he confessed. “I know we’ve never talked too much into detail about our relationship, but I need you to know that these past two months have been blissfully wonderful. Every moment I spent with you; every second of every day, since our first kiss, I’ve been in love with you. And I want you to know that I plan on loving you for every moment that I shall live. But Emma, I can’t do this without you. Please, My Love, come back to me. I love you.”

And with that, he placed a kiss on her lips softly.

At first, there was no response, but ever so slowly, he could feel her lips move against his, as her eyes opened. 

“I love you too, Killian,” Emma said in a soft voice as she stayed in his arms.

He laughed from happiness as he saw it worked, and pulled her into a tighter kiss. “I was so afraid I lost you,” he said, stroking her cheek.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she promised him. “I’m just sorry it took me nearly dying to tell you I love you.”

“You never one for convention, Love,” he teased her.

“Mom!” they were interrupted, as Henry ran down the stairs and wrapped his arms around her neck. “You’re awake! I knew Killian could save you!”

She smiled as hugged her son back, “I’m okay,” she smiled, as the rest of the group came down the stairs. Snow tearfully hugged Emma as well and David gave him a look to say, ‘I told you so.’

Emma settled back in his arms, and he felt grateful for her warmth. As the others began to plan what to do next, he settled for simply holding his love in his arms, kissing her forehead every now and then, simply grateful for her in his life.


End file.
